Sebastian and his cate 3
by travid117
Summary: Sebastian finds a cat ... but how will he keep it from ciel?... and if ciel finds it will he let him keep it? no yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hello. My new fanfic Kuroshitsuji/black butler style. I have never done a kuro/black b fanfic before so please bear with me.**

**some of you in pm are confused about the 'romance' genre, well thats for Sebastian and the cat ;).**

* * *

**Story:**

* * *

"Oh young master is working me hard today, he must not like me after I got side-tracked by a very cute kitten," said Sebastian dusting.

"SEBASTIEN!" shouted ignorant brat Ciel Phantomohive, "yes master?" asked Sebastian, "There is a wailing sound every night outside my window it annoys me get rid of whatever it is," said Ciel.

That night Sebastien went out to look.

* * *

Sebastien POV

So I walked out to the magnificent garden, which I made for Ciel, but as usual he does not appreciate it *sigh*.

There she is, fur glistening in the moonlight a cat with hair as black as night wailing, "well look what we have here" I say smirking.

* * *

Ciel POV

Sebastien is acting very weird today because when he woke me up, he woke me up late, and I hadn't assigned him work, so now I wonder what's happening?

Today- Finny destroyed the garden (again), Mey-rin broke all the plates (again) and Bard burned EVERYTHING (again), my life would be considered good but I beg to differ.

Things are really getting weird today a lot of scratches were on my furniture and on Sebastian's clothes, Maybe he's just annoyed, or maybe it was the others, or or! I can't think of anything which is very annoying.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

I'm doomed my cute kitten was destroying the furniture today, but it looked so cute and I just couldn't stop her, her face was like this :3, no one could resiste.

"Sebastian so tell me what did you do with the thing that was wailing outside my window 2 nights ago?" asked Ciel suspiciously, I was sweating I had no idea what to say!, if Ciel knew I had a cat he would throw it out faster than you could say, 'cats are awesome', so I just replied with "Young master it was just a small bird who took a liking to that certain branch" I think he accepted that answer but he was suspicious.

e

e

e

e

e

* * *

**Thank you! my first chapter tell me what you think if you don't review I will attack you!. :_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!, to all you people who reviewed thanks!, I didn't expect to get 3 views in one day, that was a shock!, well I wasn't planning on update today but I guess** I** am!.**

* * *

**story:**

* * *

**Ciel**** POV**

Today I am finding out what animal that really was, yes Sebastian said it was a bird and yes he never lies to me but I feel like somethings not right.

Well after searching the whole mansion, I have to go to the one place I really don't want to, SEBASTIANS ROOM, that's what the sign sais anyway, I'm going in, I flung the door open to find a normal looking room and 1 other thing, a small cat *twitch*.

"SEBASTIAN!" I screamed so loud her majesty the queen could have heared, Sebastian came rushing in to see what was wrong but as soon as he saw me pointing at the cat her looked worried.

* * *

**Sebastian POV**

Oh no Ciel is screaming, ugh I hope it's not those Cult people I mean I just dusted the windows I don't need to windows to be broken my Mey-rin shooting people, but it can't be helped.

OH NO! Ciel is in my room! he's gonna be so mad at me!.

"Young master i'm so sorry!" I shouted as he practically made steam come out of his ears, "S-sebastian get this stupid cat OUT OF HERE!" shouted Ciel, he's so mean :(.

"Goodbye my cute kitty...I LOVE YOU! 3," I said to my kitty who was indeed meowing sadly, oh I can't help it! I must keep her, but Ciel will check in my room more often and if he sees anymore scratches, he's gonna go ballistic *sob*, Oh my cute kitty I love you so...

e

e

e

e

e

**Sorry it was so short I ran out of Ideas - ok so when you review be sure to tell me ideas and if not, next chapter will be the end if I run out of ideas k**

REVIEW!

thanks

love u

all!


End file.
